So Wrong
by FifiDoll
Summary: Puck finds out how Finn was conceived and enjoys taunting Finn about it.


**So Wrong**

It started out innocent enough. New Directions was in Sam's basement hanging out and having a good time after sectionals. Santana and Puck had brought a few bottles of cheap booze to spike the punch with and the group was rather enjoying themselves. Being a nerd, Sam had plenty of things lying around his house to occupy people with.

For example, Artie and Tina were playing air hockey, Tina swaying with each step, the alcohol in her system trumping her hand-eye coordination. Artie sat in his wheelchair, almost falling out of it as he laughed at how poor of an opponent Tina was. Even with a little booze in his system Artie could still whip an air hockey puck across a table with surprising ease.

Quinn sat on Sam's lap, snuggling him and kissing his neck as he tried to focus his attention on Avatar, which was playing on the TV. He was the only one in the room actually paying attention to the movie, too. One would think Quinn would be annoyed, but she couldn't even stand up so it didn't matter much to her anymore.

Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes were in a massive diva-off at the karaoke machine in the corner, belting it out with horrible enunciation thanks to the alcohol they'd been secretly served. Not to mention they were singing Dancing Queen, which even Kurt wouldn't be caught dead singing in public when he was in his right mind.

Coming from the bathroom were moans, giggles, and the sound of the shower as Brittany and Santana showed Mike the time of his life.

Then in the game room off of the giant family room everyone was in was the Holy Grail for a nerd. It contained Sam's father's collection of sci-fi memorabilia and vintage video and arcade games. Among other things, the room housed a pinball machine (Sam's personal favorite), which was currently the only thing keeping Finn Hudson from falling to the ground.

Puck had a devilish look on his face as he shoved a bottle of cheap vodka at Finn. "Drink," he slurred, his mischievous smirk spreading across his face.

Finn was drunk enough he would do whatever he was told. He took a big swing from the bottle and made a face as he lowered it. "That stuff is rank, man," Finn shook his head.

Shrugging, Puck took the bottle away and set it on a random shelf. Before Finn could even react, Puck had his lips pressed against the other boy's. Finn let out a grunt and his eyes widened. Puck took this opportunity to press his tongue into Finn's mouth, exploring and tasting all the liquor in his friend's mouth.

Pressing back so Finn was up against the pinball machine, Puck laughed and muttered, "Yeah, baby…" as they ended up grinding against each other.

Finn's eyes fluttered shut and he gasped at the contact. He knew what was happening wasn't right, but for the life of him couldn't exactly figure out why. Maybe it was all the alcohol? But then Puck whispered something in his ear while grinding against him and Finn remembered.

"I heard you were conceived on one of these things," he patted the machine Finn was currently resting back against.

Finn's eyes widened and he weakly pressed at Puck's chest. "That's gross man," he slurred, his half-numb limbs having no effect on the boy currently pressing him against the machine.

"What?" Puck mumbled, his lips ghosting across Finn's. "You don't think that's hot?"

"Dude, eww," Finn groaned.

Puck ground his hips up against Finn's once more and said, "It sure feels like you like it," his cocky smirk plastered on his face.

He began fervently kissing Finn again, rough and messy and just like it should be. They were boys; none of that romantic shit was allowed. A few rough grinds later, Puck could feel Finn's mouth forming that awkward, nasty 'O' that quite obviously meant he was close, so he backed off. Finn sighed and took a few deep breaths, trying to ignore the fact that Puck was fumbling in his pockets.

Just as Finn thought he'd be able to walk away (he needed to find some place to get rid of his ridiculously hard and almost painful boner), Puck had him turned around and bending over the pinball machine. "We can't do this here, dude," Finn pleaded.

"Why not? The door's locked and you're bent over a pinball machine, all hard for me," Puck teased, grinding up against Finn's ass for added effect.

With a groan, Finn just nodded and clutched the sides of the machine. Smirking with triumph, Puck began fumbling at his pants, ordering for Finn to remove his as well. Hesitant, Finn only lowered them to his knees. Puck stomped his foot down on the half-lowered jeans, sending them to floor. Finn was halfway through a protest when he felt Puck's dick grinding up against his ass.

Apparently being touched rendered Finn speechless, because the whole time Puck prepped him, Finn said nothing. He didn't even question why Puck had lube and a condom with him (Puckzilla knew he'd get laid at this party, okay? And he wasn't going to knock up _another_ girl – do you know how long it took to convince girls to do the nasty with him after that!).

Finn couldn't find words until he felt Puck pressing inside him. "Oh, fuck…" Finn muttered over and over again and Puck slowly pressed inside.

"Yeah," Puck said with a smile, watching Finn squirm beneath him.

Finn's ass was much tighter than any girl he'd gotten with, no matter _where_ the girl took it. It was almost enough to send him over the edge, and with Puck, that was saying something. "Wrong," Finn groaned.

Laughing, Puck slid out a little before thrusting back in. Finn's fingers grasped the sides of the pinball machine until his knuckles were turning white. "You keep telling yourself that, dude," Puck said knowingly. "You know this is hot."

The only response Puck got to that statement was a deep moan as he thrust inside again. Taking that as a good sign, Puck picked up the pace until he was fucking Finn roughly. "Think about it," Puck muttered, leaning over, his chest pressed against Finn's back, whispering in his ear. "This could have been the same way you were conceived; your mom bent over this damn game the same way you are now."

Finn whimpered and closed his eyes, trying to block out the mental images his clouded, drunken brain was providing him. Puck slid out and turned Finn around, capturing his lips in another rough kiss, one that he was sure would leave them both with bruised lips. He ground in to Finn, their dicks rubbing together sending pure pleasure coursing through their bodies. "More," Finn whined into Puck's mouth.

Puck pushed Finn backwards so he was lying with his back on the machine. Moving his legs so he could get a good angle, Puck pressed inside again. He fucked Finn hard right from the beginning, not letting him re-adjust. "Even better," he muttered, running kisses down Finn's neck, marking him. "You could have been conceived like _this_. Think of all the possibilities, dude…"

Finn shook his head like he was trying to rid it of all his dirty thoughts. He shouldn't like thinking about it; all the different ways his mother and father could have conceived him on a pinball machine. It was _wrong_.

Puck knew when Finn's mouth formed that gross, unattractive 'O' again that he had to get his own kicks soon. He picked up the speed, unknowingly hitting Finn's prostate every time, bringing himself to his peak just as Finn came down from his, a sticky mess between their chests.

Puck pulled out of Finn and took the condom off, tossing it haphazardly in the corner. He pulled up his pants and walked over to the once-abandoned bottle of vodka, taking a big drink from it. See, Puckzilla _knew_ he was getting laid at this party. It took Finn longer to dress, but when he did, Puck shoved the bottle of liquor at him.

After he took more drinks of the clear liquid than he should have, Finn started groping around in search of Puck's hand. "C'mon," he muttered, dragging him down the hall to a different room; a room with a bed.

"Thank god, dude, I'm tired…" Puck mumbled, flopping down on the bed.

"Me too," Finn muttered, lying down next to Puck.

Just as Puck was falling asleep, he felt a strong arm around him and he instantly sobered. "No way, dude," Puck shook his head, trying to pry Finn's ridiculously strong arm away from him. "No fucking way are we cuddling."

"Please?" Finn asked pathetically, his breath on Puck's ear sending chills down his spine.

"I don't cuddle," Puck said, but his voice said otherwise.

When strong arms stopped fighting his, Finn grinned and closed his eyes, letting the alcohol finally lull him to sleep. Puck rolled his eyes at how ridiculously _girly_ his best friend was before letting the exhaustion and alcohol pull him into a peaceful sleep as well.


End file.
